


Ella

by Mellark_Newman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman
Summary: Molly ha encontrado aquello que la calma.





	1. La vida

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwis; Regrese, no estaba muerta estaba de parranda (creo)
> 
> la verdad es que no he podido escribir na de na y me metí de cabeza a este intercambio (porque me encanta recibir y dar este tipo de obsequios) Nunca eh escrito Niña-Niña así que me disculpan si queda un poco... ¿Raro?
> 
> Este escrito es para Musgo del foro de Facebook I am Sherlocked.

Su precioso cuerpo estaba reposando en el desgastado sillón de mi pequeña sala. Spike dormitaba sobre su vientre mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban el largo pelaje aperlado de mi preciada mascota. Había sido un día por demás estresante con el matrimonio Holmes yendo y viniendo de la escena del crimen al laboratorio y viceversa, Sherlock estaba estresado al no encontrar la pista que reforzaría su teoría gritándole a todo mundo lo idiota de más que habíamos amanecido. John intentando calmarlo sin resultados exitosos.

Irene me saco de mi ensoñación tendiendo hacia mí una de sus finas manos invitándome  a tomar un espacio a su lado dejándome llevar por el aura de tranquilidad que esta mujer creaba a mí alrededor, el gato con un gruñido salió de su regazo permitiendo que sus brazos me rodearan.

—Oh preciosa Molly ¿Pero qué te han hecho el día de hoy?—a pesar de que sus palabras sonaban más a burla que preocupación yo sabía que sus reales intensiones estaban muy bien escondidas.

—No me dejaron en paz en todo el día. —Escondí mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro—Los odio.

Su cuerpo se sacudió conforme su risa salía a flote, me conocía demasiado bien como para creerme tal mentira vil. No podría odiar al matrimonio que se había conocido en aquellos laboratorios. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y cabellos intentando calmar mi agitada mente logrando acunarme y con la canción de cuna que sus latidos componían para mi caí en los preciosos brazos de Morfeo acompañada del dulce perfume de mi amada.

 


	2. En rosa.

Retirada de cualquier actividad que según los Holmes causara escandalo ahora me encontraba viviendo temporalmente con la bella y tímida patóloga del Bart´s, asistiéndola cuando se encuentra indispuesta a cualquier reto que requiera de su brillante presencia, cocinando para ella, alimentando a su peluche viviente. Mis mensajes al menor de los Holmes menguaron al punto de la extinción mucho antes de que dieran el paso y aunque con Molly no había sido fácil de convencer de que mi existencia estaba condicionada a ser correspondida con el tiempo termino por aceptar la realidad de mi fogueante sentir.

Según la hora en el reloj aún faltaba un poco para que su turno terminara y eso si no se le ocurría tomar turnos extra. Dejando la cena lista fui a la habitación principal a cambiarme de prendas. Con mí vestido negro favorito y unas zapatillas altas termine sentada en el sillón de tres plazas esperando a que las campanadas anunciaran su llegada.

—Wow ¿A qué se debe tanta solemnidad?—me pregunto completamente sorprendida.

Una de las más sinceras sonrisas se instala entre mis labios y mis ojos se regocijan ante la visión delante de mí: sus zapatos de cintas combinan a la perfección con las medias negras y su chaqueta de cuero, coronando su atuendo con un lindo vestido estampado de flores. Su cabello va suelto y sus labios van de un tono rosa que no le había visto antes.

—No creo necesitar decirte algo hermosa Molly.

Sus mejillas se tornan rosas mientras su mano se encuentra con la mía para conducirla a la mesa donde nuestra cena espera. Después de un bello rato comiendo y riendo de viejas memorias me levanto de mi silla invitándola a hacer lo mismo, de las bocinas que está colocadas en la sala una melodía interpretada en violín escapa de ellas.

—Irene no se bailar este tipo de música.

Un tanto apenada por su declaración deja que sus ojos caigan directo al piso encontrando nuestros pies fascinantes. No la dejo por mucho tiempo perderse cuando mis manos toman las suyas llevándola al centro de la sala para posicionarnos como es apropiado. Una de sus cálidas manos la llevo hacia mi hombro mientras me adueño de la otra en un suave apretón intentando darle confianza. La melodía avanza y mis ojos no paran de escanear su rostro, en como su sonrisa no abandona sus labios, en como sus ojos brillan. Molly no pareció aguantar demasiado mi admiración cuando escondió su rostro debajo de mi barbilla pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y el otro por mi cuello. Y no lo pude evitar, era demasiado e insuficiente. Ella tenía que saberlo.

_Des nuits d'amour à plus finir_

_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_

_Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent_

_Heureux, heureux à en mourir_

 

Su cuerpo se agito ante la risa nerviosa pero yo no me desanime.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras,_

_Il me parle tout bas_

_Je vois la vie en rose._

 

Al final sus labios sellaron los míos en un dulce beso que inundo mi interior de algo cálido y hermoso.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción según san google: 
> 
> Noches de amor en infinitas  
> Gran felicidad toma su lugar  
> Trastornos, dolores desaparecen  
> Feliz, feliz de morir
> 
> Cuando me toma en sus brazos,  
> Él me susurra  
> Veo la vida en rosa.
> 
> ¿Sabes que nada de esto es mio? Pues solo lo tome prestado y no lucro con ello.
> 
> Espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo.
> 
> ¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
